


Lines written by Crown Princess Ran of the Fire Nation during the second month of the ninth year of the Ryuhi Era

by Nele



Category: Avatar: The Last Airbender
Genre: Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2011-05-04
Updated: 2011-05-04
Packaged: 2017-10-18 23:34:39
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 436
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/194504
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Nele/pseuds/Nele
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Zuko and Mai got just the child they deserved.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Lines written by Crown Princess Ran of the Fire Nation during the second month of the ninth year of the Ryuhi Era

Only the Fire Lord may command the Fire Armies. I will not be Fire Lord for a long, long time.

I cannot authorize the invasion of Kyoshi Island or any other foreign nation.

Aunt Azula is not my hero.

The children of Aunt Suki, Uncle Sokka, Uncle Teo, Uncle Haru, Aunt Katara, and Uncle Aang are my friends, not my subordinates.

They are also not my secret world-wide spy network.

I may not bounce baby Tenzin, even if he floats.

It does not matter how many people confirm that my father tied Aunt Katara to a tree once. It did not happen and I may not mention it.

I may not cut my little sister's hair to make her look like Aunt Toph.

I am not a Kyoshi Warrior. If I ever touch my mother's favorite fan again, I will lose two fingers.

I may not conclude power-sharing agreements with Kyoshi Island.

I may not barter away my little sister in friendly exchanges of hostages with Kyoshi Island.

I will not be given the power to incarcerate anyone until my parents believe I will use it responsibly.

Great-Uncle Iroh is not always right.

I am not the reincarnation of Fire Lord Sozin.

I may not extract promises of Earth Kingdom treasure and lands from King Kuei, even if he is gullible.

Kyoshi Island is not a renegade Fire Nation colony and must not be brought back under our control.

I may not accuse my father of not loving me whenever he tries to punish me. It is very mean and very manipulative.

I cannot redirect lightning and I will not climb the palace roof during storms.

I may not agree to anything Aunt Toph wants me to do without obtaining permission from my parents first.

"My parents" means Fire Lord Zuko and Fire Lady Mai, and absolutely no one else.

My father did not lose his eye in an epic battle against Appa, the Unagi, and Bosco.

It is a great honor that I may bear the name of a dragon. I will treat Master Ran with the utmost respect when she deigns to visit us, and I will not beg for rides.

I am not an earthbender. I cannot tell if people are lying to me by their vibrations, and I will stop trying to call them out on it.

Guard Captain Jee is a very old friend of my father, and he really does have permission to laugh at me and ignore me when I give him ridiculous orders.

My parents are not mean and Aunt Suki and Uncle Sokka will not adopt me.


End file.
